Tomoyo the Glee Card
by necktie
Summary: Tomoyo was given some magic powers that proves to be both helpful and troublesome. Being a Clow Card can have its perks, but sometimes it might be too much for her to handle alone. PLZ Read and Review! ET!
1. The Glee Card

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello everyone! I might be a bad updater, but I hope you enjoy my story, and I will try to promise you that I will keep this story running :) Please leave me a review and helpful criticism in the end! I appreciate for clicking and reading! Hopefully the rating is right. Enjoy~_

* * *

**Tomoyo the Glee Card**

Tomoyo Daidoujii woke up early to the sound of soft giggles. Finding it strange that someone else was in her room, Tomoyo quickly opened up her beautiful amethyst eyes and sat up on her bed. She slowly scanned her room to find no one around. Tomoyo wondered if she was hearing things, since she was still in a sleepy state. Hearing the giggle once again, Tomoyo decided to search for the source, as she pushed her blankets away and walked around her room. The first place Tomoyo looked was under her bed, but she found nothing.

As she lift herself up from the carpet floor, Tomoyo saw a small figure floating above her bed. It giggled.

"Hello Tomoyo!" Spoke the figure happily.

She stared in caution and observed the small, cute, child figure, before asking. "Are you a Clow Card?"

It giggled again. "Yes. You are really smart!"

Tomoyo smiled, the Clow Card looked like a giddy little baby when she giggled, somehow Tomoyo wasn't afraid. She knew Clow Cards had no bad intentions or any malice in their hearts. Every Clow Card had their own personality, some might have been mischievous and hard to handle at times, but Tomoyo knew they were friendly and kind creatures. Tomoyo then approached and took a seat beside the card before facing the Clow Card curiously.

"Why are you here?"

She giggled. "I need your assistance."

"Assistance?" Tomoyo asked confused. "You need help in doing something?"

She smiled. "Yes and since I like you very much, I have picked you! You have always had a very kind heart!"

Without any warnings, the Clow Card embraced Tomoyo with her small arms and kissed her nose. She watched in surprise as a light suddenly surrounded them. Tomoyo felt a warmth envelope her body before the light slowly faded away. The Clow Card let go of Tomoyo and giggled happily as she held her hands and jumped up and down in glee. Tomoyo laughed at her actions, but wondered what had just happened. She felt something weird inside her body.

"Let me introduce myself to you Tomoyo." Spoke the Clow Card with a bright smile. "I am Clow Card Giggle! I am in charge of making people laugh."

Tomoyo watched as Giggle started to fly upwards towards the ceiling, and unexpectedly her own body started to float along with her. Giggle slowly let go of her hands, as Tomoyo's own body managed to float on her own. Her eyes widen in surprise. It felt weird but at the same time very liberating. She watched as Giggle flew around her room before coming back to her and grabbing her hands.

"Tomoyo you are now my little assistance!" She cheered, "You are the Glee Card!"

"Glee Card?" Tomoyo repeated.

"Yes, the Glee Card! Just clap your hands together and spread the glee!" Giggle explained brightly. "After all, you have been making people happy."

Giggle smiled, and flew around the room once again before suddenly flying away and disappearing through the wall. Tomoyo watched and was dumbfounded with what had just happened. What was she suppose to do know? This felt more like a dream than reality. More confused then ever, Tomoyo looked around her room, and realized that she was still floating. She tried to fly down, but nothing happened. She found herself stuck in the same place. Tomoyo then closed her eyes and made her mind think of reaching the floor, the next thing she knew, her feet had touched the carpet. Opening her eyes, Tomoyo gazed down at both of her hands, where she started to feel a tingling feeling.

"Clapping my hands together? I wonder if I should tell Sakura what had just happened. After all, she is the card capture." Tomoyo whispered her thoughts out-loud.

Not able to fall asleep again, Tomoyo realized that it was almost time for her to wake up. Deciding to get ready and eating breakfast first, Tomoyo found herself calmly walking towards school earlier than usual. The clouds were slowly forming and turning gray, as she wondered if the weather today was going to be rainy, instead of the sunny clear sky that the weather man had predicted for today. As she turned the corner, Tomoyo spotted a small young boy crying, as he sat on the floor with his knees scrapped and his tricycle laying on the ground beside him.

"Are you ok?" Asked Tomoyo as she made her way towards the crying boy.

"It hurts. It really hurst!" Cried the boy outloud.

Tomoyo smiled at his innocence, as she bend down to pat his head gently. "Don't cry. I will make it feel better."

Tomoyo was about to take out some Band-Aids from inside her school bag when she stopped and wondered if she should try her Glee power. She wasn't completely convinced that Giggle had done something to her, but the tingly sensation in her hands caused Tomoyo to wonder in curiosity if her body had undergone some changes. Deciding to try it out, Tomoyo clapped her hands gently, and suddenly a glow surrounded the boy for a quick instant. The little boy stopped crying as he wiped his tears away from his face.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you lady." Spoke the boy with a smile.

Tomoyo smiled back as she picked the boy up and helped him back onto his tricycle. She watched as the boy peddled away and waved goodbye to her with a bright smile.

"Be careful!" Tomoyo called as she waved back.

It worked. She had suddenly gained some powers that apparently made people happy. Tomoyo felt good to be able to help the little boy and see him smile back in glee. Although she didn't know how long this would last, she was glad that somehow she could make good use of her powers. Tomoyo suddenly felt tired for no reason, but she quickly picked up her school bag and headed towards Tomoeda High once again.

Rain began to fall out the gray sky, but Tomoyo made it on time to school, as she saw the rain pour strongly and the sound of thunder rung throughout the building. She made her way up the staircase before heading towards her classroom. Opening the door Tomoyo saw her classmates and friends staring outside the window. Everyone looked disappointed and sad, as they watched the heavy rain pour down from the dark sky. It didn't seem that the rain was going to stop anytime soon. Tomoyo caught the sight of Sakura's face, which was usually bright and cheerful, but today she looked down and sadden. Tomoyo herself was disappointed, because today was the start of the school olympics events, but apparently the rain would cancel the event that the whole school was looking forward to participate in.

Tomoyo looked down at her hands before looking up at her gloomy friends. Wanting to do something and make her friends happier, Tomoyo without any hesitation, clapped her hands several times. She saw a glow envelope the whole classroom, as it brightly sparked before quickly fading away. She then saw her friends blink their eyes and face each other with a smile.

"What if we do some banners for the events instead?" Spoke Chiharu as the whole class agreed.

"We can make up a new cheer for our class!" Added Sakura excitedly.

"We can always start the event tomorrow and make it better!" Spoke another classmate.

Everyone started to chat excitedly as they smiled. Tomoyo watched as she saw everyone's gloomy face turn into bright cheerfulness, as they discussed and created new ideas for the olympics event. She smiled, knowing that her powers have helped. Maybe not telling Sakura about the Giggle Card for now was fine, as long as she could make people happy, she didn't have to worry about anything else.

She was about to step forward and join her class, when Tomoyo suddenly felt dizzy as her energy drained away. Her body wobbled and collapsed to the ground, but before she could hit the floor someone caught her from behind. Eriol Hiiragizawa picked her body in his arms. He glanced up at his cheerful classmates before looking down at the unconscious lady. He then turned around and headed down the staircase. He took Tomoyo to the empty infirmary room and carefully laid her down on one of the empty beds. The nurse was nowhere to be seen. Eriol closed the door.

"Foolish girl." He whispered with a soft smile at Tomoyo's sleeping figure. "Even though you are now Glee Card, you don't possess magic. In order for your body to use magic your powers use your own energy as the main source."

Eriol softly laid his hand above Tomoyo's forehead as he closed his eyes and chanted some unknown words. A glow surrounded both of them in warmth, before Eriol reopened his azure eyes and sighed in relief. He saw Tomoyo smile peacefully as her face gained color. Eriol gently brushed her hair away from her face as he watched her carefully. He knew Tomoyo's kindness and knew her good intentions, but he wondered if these new powers would hurt and hinder her. He wondered what the Clow Card was planning in giving Tomoyo powers.

"Be careful Tomoyo, don't exhaust your own body." He whispered as he pulled back and walked away.

...

_TBC_


	2. Having Some Pleasant Dreams

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello everyone! It has been a long time since I last updated and I apologize for the long long hiatus! I have finally got my thoughts in order and wrote down the story. When I first wrote this story I had only thought about the beginning and that is why up until now I couldn't continue the story! Well the delay is over and I hope you enjoy chapter two :D Please leave me a review in the end with helpful criticisms! Thank you for your patience! Have a nice reading :)_

* * *

**Tomoyo the Glee Card**

_Her amethyst eyes were transfixed at the clock that hung upon the wall above the classroom door. She waited as the hand ticked away the minutes that counted down the time to the end of the class. She felt antsy, as her posture had unconsciously faced the door. Tomoyo was prepared to jump up from her seat and dash out from the room anytime soon. She couldn't deny her fluttering feelings as the thought of what would be happening next came to her mind. Just thinking about who she was meeting made her face brighten in happiness. _

_As the clock ticked down the last seconds and before the bell could even ring, Tomoyo had stood up just in time for the hand on the clock to hit the right digit. She smiled as she picked up her belongings and was the first one to rush towards the door and out of the classroom. Her friends watched amusingly at Tomoyo, who was usually the composed girl, was the first one to leave hastily. _

_She made her way through the crowded hallway that now poured with students trying to exit the school building. She swiftly passed through the gaps, as Tomoyo reached the grand doors and down the stairs. There he was, waiting for her near the tree a few feet away from where she now stood. Her smile widened as she hurried towards his blurred figure, as her vision soon cleared up and she could identify his trademark smile that brightened up his eyes. _

_Eriol Hiiragizawa received her with opened arms as she embraced him tightly. She looked up just in time to catch his lips with hers. _

Tomoyo suddenly opened her eyes as she felt her cheeks burn in warmth and her lips tingle. It was all a dream. She laid there on her bed wondering why her dream seemed so vivid, as her heartbeat pounded widely against her ribcage. Tomoyo brushed her bangs away from her forehead recalling that these past few weeks she had similar dreams occurring time to time, but the face of her lover was always unclear. She would always wake up by the time she reached her lovers opening arms, but this time it was different. This time Tomoyo clearly saw Eriol's face and how his eyes looked at her. The dream looked so real and tangible that Tomoyo couldn't help but once again blush intensely, as she tried to clear her mind.

This was very strange to her, as Tomoyo wondered why she dreamt of Eriol from all the guys she knew. He was the one person who she knew the least and who she hadn't created a strong friendship with. Although they did talk occasionally, they were not deep conversations. She had an odd feeling that Eriol kept his distance from her. It wasn't obvious or clear, but somehow Tomoyo felt that Eriol avoided being close to her. There was something mysterious about the way he acted, but she couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was.

Glancing at the alarm clock beside her bed she realized she had overslept.

Tomoyo arrived to school just in time as the last bell rang. The teacher along with the students were surprised that she would be the last to arrive. She apologized and quickly walked towards her seat next to Eriol's seat, who she now noticed clearly. Her eyes quickly looked down at her feet, as she made her way towards the end of the class. She could feel her checks burning up, as the dream vividly played in her head once again.

"Are you feeling ok Tomoyo?" Whispered a concerned Sakura, who saw how her friend clumsily sat down and faced the blackboard.

Tomoyo conscious of how awkward she might have seemed, quickly composed herself. She wouldn't let her dreams disturb her. With a smile she replied back to her best friend. "Don't worry Sakura. I am feeling fine."

They ended their conversation as the teacher began his lecture.

As the day progressed, Tomoyo had slowly forgotten about the dream she had dreamt as the whole classroom was busy for the olympics festival. Everyone was helping out with the final touches, as the whole class worked together to finish up their uniforms, decorations, and posters. The rain had delayed the starting event, but the beginning date was postponed a few days ahead, creating a new excitement among the students as they worked together to finish what they hadn't time to fulfill.

Tomoyo was in charge of making last minute arrangements and adjustments to the uniforms. The concept and the original design was made by her, and of course, she was more than happy to add some new details if necessary. Tomoyo found herself busy measuring one of her classmate, as she wrote down his measurements on her notepad. She smiled, as she listened to his request to add his girlfriend's initials on his shirt, while his face slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Please don't tell her yet. I want it to be a surprise." He quickly added.

"Of course." Tomoyo replied back, as he thanked her before hurrying up to the call of his friends wanting his assistance in the posters.

Jotting down a few notes on her pad, Tomoyo glanced up and around the classroom, wondering who needed their uniform checked. Her amethyst eyes scanned the room before she noticed a figure walk through the door. She saw him smile to his friends as he greeted them warmly, before he continued walking as he carried a box full of materials. Tomoyo couldn't deny that Eriol was a very handsome person, very unique looking and alluring, but lately she had noticed with her keen eyes that Eriol was worried about something. She knew little about his past, but knew that his personality was very warm and welcoming. Although their friendship wasn't as deep as the bond she had with her other classmates, she was felt comfortable around him. She wondered why they hadn't taken the time to have known each other better.

"Do I have something on my face?" Asked Eriol as he glanced towards her way.

Noticing that she had been staring too long, Tomoyo quickly apologized. "Sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude."

He smiled back at her. "Don't worry about it." He replied and turned around but before he could continue on, Tomoyo unconsciously grabbed his arm and held him back.

Eriol looked back at her, making Tomoyo realize what she had done. "Um. Eriol, I think you need your uniform readjusted!" She blurted out hastily the first excuse that popped into her mind.

"Really? I thought my uniform fit perfectly on me."

"I should know if it's perfect or not, right? I need to remeasure you! There are some little adjustments that I need to make." Tomoyo continued her excuse.

"You are the designer." Eriol replied back as he turned around fully towards her, before he laid down the box he carried onto the floor. "Well then, go ahead." He spoke.

Suddenly Tomoyo began to feel nervous as she sat inches away from his figure that looked so intimidating and tall. She could tell by looking at his body that he was very fit. Tomyo quickly averted her eyes towards her desk as she grabbed her measuring tape and slowly stood up.

"Lets get to it then." Tomoyo chirped as she brushed her nervousness away.

She turned around to face him with a smile, as he smiled back at her. He raised his arms, as she circled her own arms around his chest while putting the measuring tape around him. She could feel his warmth emitting on her, as unwanted thoughts once again began to rush through her mind. The dream resurfaced as she was reminded of his arms and the feel of his warmth around her body. Chills ran over her as Tomoyo began to blush. She quickly stepped back feeling uncomfortable. Tomoyo had never lost her composure so easily, but why was she making a fool out of herself because of a dream?

Tomoyo quickly turned around, avoiding his eyes, as she wrote down his measurements on her pad. She turned back to proceed when she caught a glimpse of something in his deep azure eyes that wasn't present before. Tomoyo found herself standing there observing him carefully as she unconsciously voiced her thoughts out loud.

"You look gloomy somehow. Are you feeling alright?"

Eriol was taken aback, but he then chuckled, impressed of how well she could read someone's features like an open book. "Let's just say that I haven't been sleeping well lately."

She smiled before proceeding with the measurements. It was strange that Eriol would hide such gloominess in his eyes, when in school he was always smiling and cheerful. No one noticed his sadness and it was by chance that Tomoyo could see that sadness because somehow he let his guard down for a few seconds. As she finished measuring his waist, Tomoyo looked up towards his eyes, and the sadness she had seen before was gone. He smiled back at her.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked calmly.

Tomoyo shook her head. It was a subject that wasn't meant to be brought up, and besides, who was she to ask such personal questions when they were barely close friends. Even though it was personal, Tomoyo somehow felt that she needed to help.

"Eriol would you like anything special added to your uniform?" She asked. If she could not help him directly, she would help him in her own way without being a burden. "Like your initials on the back?"

"No. I don't have anything particular I wanted added." Eriol replied.

"Are you sure?"

He smiled to see her concern glowing in her amethyst eyes, as he realized he must have slipped on keeping his guard up in some point during the measuring. Eriol had no intention in letting her worry for him, but to know that she had even bothered to help him was itself very heart warming, since he knew she might have felt their lack of closeness.

"I'll leave it to you then."

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Please add anything you want on my shirt." Eriol answered as she smiled at her.

Tomoyo smiled back, as she nodded her head. "Alright. I'll add something special."

"Now if you would excuse me, I need to carry this box to the group in charge of the posters."

"Right." Tomoyo spoke as she observed him leave.

Eriol continued his way towards the back of the room where a group of boys gathered together working on a large poster. Tomoyo couldn't help but to glance at him occasionally wondering why his usual smile and activeness was not present. Tomoyo could tell that whatever Eriol was worried about was slowly showing on his features, even though she knew everyone around him had not seen his sadness, her eyes could still manage to catch the details. It was unusual to see him in this state.

"I wonder if this can help." Tomoyo silently whispered to herself as she silently clapped her hands and saw a glow surround him.

In that instant, Eriol turned his head towards her, catching her off guard. She quickly put her hands away, as their eyes met. Tomoyo felt his stare pierce deeply into her, as she glanced away quickly feeling very uncomfortable. She had a feeling that he knew what she was doing. Tomoyo dared to glance back, but saw that he was facing his friend, as his attention now was on the project. She wondered if it was a coincidence that he happened to face her when she was clapping her hands. Tomoyo then noticed a soft smile appear on Eriol's face, as he lowered his head down to color the images on the poster.

"It worked." Tomoyo whispered happily, as she felt relieved to see his smile.

She observed how attractive he looked with a bright smile gracing his face. She unconsciously blushed as she felt that she might have seen him smile a thousand times before, but she couldn't remember where.

_"Why are you smiling?" Asked Tomoyo to the person next to her, as they both laid down on the grass close to each other. _

_She could feel the soft wind caress her skin as the sun blanketed them with warmth. It was one of those warm days that sleepiness would take over your whole body. Tomoyo felt her fingers intertwine with the fingers that belonged to the person beside her. She felt him squeeze her hand, answering her question through his touch, but he voiced his reply back in a soft whisper._

_"Isn't it obvious why." It was very obvious why. She didn't need to bother him by asking in the first place. _

_Tomoyo turned her face towards the person with a smile and she found her eyes staring back at azure eyes. Those eyes pulled her in as she was dazed and lost. _

Tomoyo opened her eyes as she found herself in the classroom. She had somehow fallen asleep and it was already late. She looked down at her desk and realized that she was finishing up with the last uniform that belonged to the person she had dreamt of. Tomoyo raked her silky hair back from her face, not understanding why lately she had been dreaming of Eriol Hiiragizawa. It didn't make any sense to her why her dreams followed one same pattern. They were always a couple in love, but in real life they had no deep connection at all, not even a deep base of friendship. So why was she having such dreams?

Tomoyo looked at the uniform and the design she was stitching onto the back of the shirt, and softly smiled. She couldn't understand why, but his presence made her feel comfortable and safe. There was something about him that made her emotions jumpy and uncertain. Tomoyo just wished she could figure out why he made her in such a fuzzy mess.

"You are finally up!" Called a cheerful voice from above.

Tomoyo surprised quickly gazed upward to find a floating figure looking at her with a bright smile. She smiled back at the Giggle Clow Card, as she slowly descended from the ceiling to take a seat on the desk in front of her.

"You must have had a very pleasant dream! You were smiling all the time." Giggle Card commented as she swayed back and forth giddily.

Tomoyo blushed but then quickly asked. "Are those dreams made with your magic?"

She laughed. "No silly! I can't make your dreams for you! I am not that powerful. You dreamt that yourself, I just helped you."

"Helped me?" Tomoyo asked curiously, as she began to recall that these dreams had been a blur before, but once she had gotten her powers as a Glee Card, those dreams have become more prominent and clear. "Is this why you gave me these powers? So I can see my dreams clearly? What does this mean?"

The clow Card smiled back softly, a different smile compared to the other cheerful ones she had seen before. "You are a Glee Card, so you can make people happy."

"What does that have to do with my dreams?" Tomoyo asked more confused with her reply.

She giggled before floating up towards the ceiling once again. Tomoyo quickly stood up in hopes of grabbing her hands, but the Clow Card saw her move and started towards the window. "Too much questions! I will let you figure things out on your own! Remember to make people happy!" Those were her last words before flying away and disappearing.

Tomoyo sat back down in frustration. She didn't understand why she was given these sort of powers in the first place. If her dreams had any clue to what the Giggle Card had mentioned, then there was one thing she had to do, and that was to help Eriol Hiiragizawa become happy. Did her dreams serve her for that purpose? To guide her to the person who needed her help? Although not really satisfied with the answer, Tomoyo had no choice but to try.

"Helping Eriol." She whispered wondering if she would be able to succeed or if she would cause him trouble, but seeing those sad eyes earlier that afternoon made her want to support him.

Determined, she set her mind. This didn't seem to be a bad resolution. Tomoyo wanted to see him smile once again like he did before. Now that she had powers, she would gladly use it for him, and this was also a chance for her to get to know him better and build up a solid friendship.

Smiling, Tomoyo went back to her work as she grabbed the needle and continued with her design.

...

_TBC_


	3. Nightmare

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello everyone! I would like to thank all the readers for leaving me reviews :) So I managed to update as soon as possible!!! Hopefully You enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to leave me a review in the end :) Ok! Have a nice reading!_

* * *

**Tomoyo the Glee Card**

It was the day of the Olympics Festival in Tomoeda High. Everyone was gathered together outdoors, as the students were preparing themselves for the games. The bright sunny day helped cheer everyone's spirits up as the scenery outside looked colorful with all the decorations and posters made by the students. Teachers guided the students to their places, as the groups were formed by class and by the type of sports they were assigned to. It was a friendly competition between students, where the class with more points would earn the gold trophy, along with tickets to the grand opening of an amusement park.

"This looks awesome Tomoyo! Thank you so much!"

Tomoyo smiled to hear his cheerful reply as she handed her classmate the fixed uniform. "My girlfriend will be surprised when I win first place in today's sprint event with this uniform with her initials on the back!"

Tomoyo was happy that she didn't have to use her powers to make him smile. She then proceeded to find the last person who she needed to give the uniform to. She quickly shook the nervousness that had suddenly passed through her body as she searched the crowd for that familiar face. Tomoyo suddenly spotted him with his teammates as she made her way towards Eriol, the nervousness coming back once again.

Eriol looked up at Tomoyo as she stood in front of him. "I have your uniform."

He took the uniform from her hands as he saw a new design stitched on the back of the uniform. He took a closer look and found an image of a black cat with blue eyes. The cat looked exactly like Spinel. Eriol looked up at her, as she smiled back.

"I added that as a luck charm." Tomoyo commented. "I have a feeling that you like cats, so I drew that and stitched it on for you. I hope my guess is right."

Eriol smiled back at her, as he touched the design. "Thank you." Was all he said as Tomoyo caught a glimpse of something in his azure eyes, but she didn't know what it was, for the emotion was quickly hidden away.

"Everyone please gather up! We will be soon starting the first event!" Announced the teacher with his megaphone.

The day proceeded with lots of excitement, as the battle between classes initiated. Everyone cheered for their teammates as they held up their colorful posters and sign, while the cheerleaders hyped the crowd with acrobatics and cheers. The beautiful weather was perfect for outdoor sports, as each student showed their abilities and tried their best to win each competition.

Tomoyo found herself wiping her forehead as she ran the marathon that late afternoon. Although she wasn't an athlete, her determination kept her running, as she was cheered on by Sakura and her friends who called her name out whenever she passed a water stand. She smiled to see their cheerfulness and that gave her an extra boost to advance further. Tomoyo scanned her surroundings to find two people along her side. One of the students was her senior and the other was her classmate. In this marathon, to include everyone in the class to participate, they had put three people to represent their class. This also gave each class a higher opportunity to win.

Tomoyo made her way up the street as they made their way through the residential area around the school neighborhood. The course was set around the school area, picking the safest routes around the houses, in order to make a decent course.

"Tomoyo I am going ahead! I will see you in the finish line." Called her classmate as he waved and started his momentum up the hill.

She saw him disappear as he turned the corner along with the upper classmate. Tomoyo looked behind her and found two other students trying to catch up with her. Taking a deep breath Tomoyo sped up her pace and reached the top and turned the corner to find the next water stand up ahead. A figure who she could identify as Eriol caught her glance before she quickly averted her eyes to the water stand. Tomoyo heard her friends cheer her on as she made her way towards their out stretched hands that held the cups of water. She reached to grab the water and proceeded on with the run. She brought the cup towards her face and distracted herself with drinking as she felt her throat refresh from its dryness.

"Tomoyo!" She heard her name being called, but it wasn't a cheer, it sounded more like a warning.

"Tomoyo watch out!!!" Called the voice again, which she knew belonged to Sakura.

Alert, she looked ahead to find one of the residential kids on his bicycle crossing the street just in front of her. He had showed up out of nowhere and into her path. Too late to have any reaction except to cover her face with her arms, Tomoyo braced herself for the hit, which never came. Instead she felt her body cushioned by someone as she fell onto a figure that embraced her tightly. It took time for her to register the situation as she slowly opened her eyes and found herself facing a very familiar face.

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked as his breath brushed against her face.

Tomoyo pushed herself up. She wasn't hurt at all. "I'm fine, but what about you?" She asked concerned.

She then saw the nasty scratch on his right arm that had held her close to him, and which she guessed, helped cover her body from the concrete ground. Guilty, Tomoyo instinctively put her hands together to clap, but she was stopped as Eriol grabbed her hand. For a minute she thought he understood what she was about to do, but he let go of her hand.

"I am fine. Don't worry about me. It's a small scratch." He spoke with a soft smile as he slowly sat up.

"But it's bleeding!" Tomoyo reasoned. "Let me help you."

"You can help me to the infirmary office, but first, I think you should stand up." Eriol replied with a grin, as she realized that she was still sitting on top of him.

She blushed before quickly getting up and helping Eriol. Sakura reached her friend in worrisome, along with her other classmates and a teacher as they worriedly checked upon both students. Tomoyo watched as Eriol made his way towards the kid, who was not injured by the accident, but who just fell off his bike onto the grass along side the road. She saw his kindness, as Eriol talked to the kid and helped him back to his bicycle, delaying his time to the infirmary, as the teacher walked over to urge him to go see the nurse.

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat, as she somehow knew that she had seen his kindness a million times before, not only towards others but towards herself as well. As hard as Tomoyo tried, she couldn't recall any reason why she would presume that, but she knew it was true. Tomoyo felt that she somehow knew how deep his kindness was more than anyone else, even though they barely knew each other.

She watched, as the teacher tried to pull Eriol away towards the school building, but he seemed unaffected by the injury as he waved goodbye to the kid with his bloody arm.

"Please make him feel better." Tomoyo whispered silently as she clapped her hands together.

A strong light started to glow around Eriol, as she saw that this time the power she was using was much more than she had previously used before. The next thing she knew, her body was losing energy, and Eriol had suddenly appeared right in front of her to catch her from falling once again to the ground. Her eyes closed in exhaustion as she lost consciousness.

**_"Please don't do this." Cried Tomoyo as she grabbed his shirt while her tears streamed down her eyes. _**

**_She heard no reply coming from him, but his grip around her waist told her everything, as he brought her closer to his body. She could feel his hand shake as he held her to him. Tomoyo cupped his face with her hands. She looked into his lost azure eyes that was hurting as much as she was hurting now. She leaned her forehead against his as she saw him close his eyes. _**

**_"Please." She whispered, and she felt him silence her with his kiss that sent shivers down her body. _**

Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly to be greeted by the white ceiling above her. She wiped away the wetness on her cheeks and realized that she had cried during her sleep. Looking around her unknown surroundings, she found herself on one of the small bed inside the infirmary room. The room glowed in red as the sun was setting. What was she doing lying on the bed? Tomoyo sat up and remembered about the Olympic Festival and the marathon she was suppose to finish. She was about to get off the bed when her body ached in tiredness, preventing her from moving.

"The festival is over. You should rest a bit more before heading home." Spoke a soft voice.

Tomoyo turned to find Eriol sitting next to the window, as he looked at her expressionless. She could feel that he was hiding something from her but she didn't know what it was. It was hard to read his expression. She watched as he got up from his seat and took his jacket.

"I'll go call the nurse." He spoke as he walked pass her bed and headed towards the door.

Eriol had stayed back to watch over her, but something about his stiffness wasn't right. Tomoyo could tell that something might have shaken him deep inside, because his eyes gave him away. Did he see her cry? Was it because he saw her tears that Eriol was uncomfortable or did her tears trigger something inside of him?

She then recalled her dream and how vivid her emotions felt. Her heart started to ache as she cringed and held her tears. Even though it was only a dream, everything felt very raw to her. Not only could she feel her own pain, but she could feel his pain as well.

"What does this mean?" Tomoyo whispered as she felt her tears finally crawl out of her eyes once again.

Eriol left the room silently, leaving Tomoyo more confused than before. She cried for a dream that felt like reality. A dream that might had just happened yesterday.

_..._

_TBC_


	4. FerrisWheels

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello everyone! I might be a bad updater, but I hope you enjoy my story, and I will try to promise you that I will keep this story running :) Please leave me a review and helpful criticism in the end! I appreciate for clicking and reading! Hopefully the rating is right. Enjoy~_

* * *

**Tomoyo the Glee Card**

Since the day the Olympics Festival ended, Eriol hadn't spoken to Tomoyo. He had kept a distance between them and avoided approaching her, but when they did occasionally bump into each other he would greet her warmly like he would any other classmate. It felt like nothing had happened. His azure eyes was well guarded, preventing Tomoyo from reading his emotions as she tried to understand why he had created an invisible gap between them. Her plans to help Eriol become happy was failing miserably, as she herself didn't know how to get close to him anymore since her emotions were all a big mess.

After that painful dream or nightmare, she had been having several more dreams of her departure with Eriol and their pain. Almost every night she would wake up crying as her heart ached inside. It was painful to remember those vivid dreams. She would even wondered if it was reality or not. Tomoyo didn't know what to do any longer. All she needed were answers.

Now Tomoyo found herself looking outside the school bus as they drove by the city landscape towards their destination. The whole bus was filled with cheerfulness that didn't seem to reach her presence, as her classmates chatted with excitement. To everyones pleasant surprise, the teacher had announced earlier that week that their class had won the Olympics Festival event, which meant that everyone won free tickets to the grand opening of a new amusement park. They had all picked today to go together as a whole group to enjoy the rides. Although Tomoyo was excited herself to be going to the amusement park, her worries kept her down.

"Are you ok Tomoyo?" Asked Sakura as she softly nudged her friend's arm in concern. "You look like you need a good rest."

"Why is it?" Tomoyo absently voiced her concern out as she heaved a sigh.

"Tomoyo? Hello. Are you there?" Sakura tried calling her attention again. She giggled when her best friend realized she was calling her name, causing Tomoyo to quickly compose herself. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tomoyo replied back with a smile, trying to reassure her best friend. "Dont worry about me."

"How do you expect me not to worry when you aren't like your usual self." Sakura questioned in concern as she saw how tired and gloomy her friend looked that morning.

"It's lack of sleep. That's all." Tomoyo tried explaining, but it was no use, she was too tired to build up a mask against her best friend's scrutinizing eyes, as Sakura inched closer to observe.

"Tomyo please take care of yourself. You know I am always here for you, right?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo softly smiled to see Sakura's emerald eyes glow in genuine concern towards her friend. Even though she knew Sakura had her own troubles and concerns with the Clow Cards, Sakura always made time for their friendship no matter the situation. For that reason alone, Tomoyo loved Sakura like she was her own sister and would gladly do anything for her happiness.

"Of course I know that. Thank you." Tomoyo spoke as she held Sakura's hand tightly in gratitude.

Sakura squeezed her hands back with a bright smile.

"Alright everyone, please sit down properly. We are approaching the park. Be patient until the bus fully stops for you to safely leave your seat. As announced before, you are free to wander around the park on your own convenience, but please met at the appointed spot for lunch and departure time!" Spoke the teacher loud and clear.

Once the bus fully stopped and the students were aloud to exit the bus, they immediately lined up to enter the amusement park. Excitedly, Sakura held onto Tomoyo's hand and led her best friend around the park alongside their other friends as they began to enjoy the many rides the park offered. Tomoyo didn't object to be led around, as she made herself enjoy as much as possible, forcing herself to forget about the dreams for one day.

By lunch time Tomoyo had began to feel like herself, but her amethyst eyes unconsciously searched for a familiar figure, as she occasionally looked around the park. Although the amusement park was big, Tomoyo would have thought they would somehow bump into Eriol once or twice, but to her surprise they hadn't met him at all. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. He didn't seem to be among the other classmates. Pushing her thoughts away immediately, Tomoyo joined her friends for lunch as they excitedly planned their route for the next rides.

"The last ride should be that one!" Sakura declared as she pointed towards her right side.

Tomoyo followed her finger and saw the giant ferris-wheels glowing on the horizon.

"Lets go when the sun is setting. Wouldn't that be amazing?" Chirped Chiharu.

"I would like to go with someone special if possible." Whispered Rika as she blushed softly.

The girls started to chat among themselves as they talked about the last ride. It was indeed a special moment with the right person sitting beside you on a ferris-wheels. Every girl knew that the ferris-wheels was a magical ride that brought couples together. Tomoyo found herself staring at the giant ride and somehow she had a feeling that there was a special memory that involved the ferris-wheels, but she couldn't remember it clearly. She clutched her hands as she frowned at herself for not knowing why her heart started to pound strongly so suddenly. Her heart told her something, but her head couldn't respond and wouldn't resolve why everything seemed blank and lost. The pain that she had successfully suppressed the whole morning had suddenly burst through.

There was only one person who could give her some answers and who knew everything, but could she breach the gap?

"I need to find him." Tomoyo spoke determined as she couldn't take the pain any longer.

"Where are you going Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she saw her friend stand up suddenly and run.

"You girls go ahead without me, I'll catch up with you later!" Tomoyo replied back as she continued running towards no certain destination.

She made her way through the crowd as she scanned the area through-fully. Tomoyo needed to know some answers. She wasn't thinking about the later consequences that this might cause, or the trouble she might get into. All she wanted was to keep her heart from aching any further. It was selfish of her, but Tomoyo knew there was something important missing and she needed to know what it was.

Exhausted, Tomoyo still persisted on looking, as she ran through the same places twice to make sure she hadn't overlooked. Time passed by quickly and there was no sign of Eriol. She had asked some of her friends nearby, but they hadn't seen him since the time he stepped out of the school bus that morning. Wherever he was hiding, Eriol was clearly making it obvious that he was avoiding any interaction.

Tomoyo feeling her feet sore, took a seat for the first time since she started her search. She sighed in frustration as she didn't know where else to look for him. Why was he avoiding her so much? Tomoyo didn't know what she did wrong. Leaning back on the bench she noticed a young couple fighting, as they argued about something that had just occurred. Everyone around them seemed so cheerful that they felt out of place. Tomoyo somehow identified with their pain, as she saw how hurt both looked while arguing.

"It's not worth it." Tomoyo whispered as she instinctively brought her hands together and clapped.

A glow surrounded the couple before it slowly disappeared. She watched as they slowly stopped arguing before staring at each other with a sheepish smile. They both started to chuckle as the boy slowly brought his girlfriend into his arms.

"Why don't you trust me? I am always here. I am not going anywhere." He spoke to his girl as she suddenly began to cry and dug her head into his chest.

Tomoyo softly smiled before feeling weak. She felt her body ache in tiredness more than the last time she used her powers. It didn't help that Tomoyo lacked sleep and was drained out by the search. Now that she was exhausted, she couldn't keep herself from staying awake, as once again she lost consciousness. But it was worth it because somehow knowing that the couple were happy made her day less gloomy.

_**A celebration. Eriol had taken her to the last ride of the day. She was more than happy. They laughed and held hands, never letting each other go or run too far away.**_

_**Tomoyo found herself standing beside Eriol inside the ferris-wheels, as they slowly came to a stop on the very top. She smiled excitedly as they watched the fireworks bursting colorfully outside the clear night sky. Eriol held her hands tightly within his. She could feel his warmth and protectiveness as he moved closer to lean down and whisper something into her ears. She softly smiled to his words. Slowly she faced him and her amethyst eyes swam into the deep azure pools that welcomed her warmly, telling her that he loved her.**_

Tomoyo opened her eyes as a soft smile graced her face. It was the first time in several days that she had a very pleasant dream with Eriol. It felt very alleviating and comfortable. Tomoyo slowly took her time to register her surroundings, as she realized she had fallen asleep in the amusement park. She found herself still sitting on the same bench, but there was a presence beside her that wasn't there before. Her head was leaning against a supportive shoulder while her body was covered by a jacket. Slowly she lift her head up and found Eriol looking at her.

"Eriol." She whispered as she tried to read his eyes, but his barriers were put up once again.

"We should get going. We have twenty more minutes before the rides closes." Eriol spoke as he stood up and stretched.

Tomoyo wished they could stay seated close together a bit longer, but she smiled anyways for his kindness, for she could tell he hade stayed beside her for a long time. Tomoyo stood up and looked towards the blue sky that now was slowly turning orange. The sun was about to set and she saw the big ferris-wheels turning around making her recall her dream. They were inside of a ferris-wheels together and smiling happily. Her heart began to pound.

"Thank you Eriol." Tomoyo spoke her gratitude as she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Would you please come with me?"

Surprised, Eriol turned to face her as he saw her amethyst eyes look up at him. She showed him her worries and pain. Tomoyo let him know what she was feeling inside at that moment.

They stood there in silence. Eriol gazed into her eyes. She could tell he was suffering too and that right at that moment he was being tested. The only obstacle was himself, and she needed to know if he was willing to give her some answers.

"We don't have much time." Eriol replied back as he suddenly averted his eyes away and started to walk.

"Please." Tomoyo found herself pulling him back before his hands could slip away from hers. "Come with me." She pleaded.

Eriol stood still as his mind was in deep thoughts. He felt her squeeze his hand in hopefulness and that was when he looked back at her and spoke. "Where to?"

A smile graced her face as her features brightened up. She didn't let go of his hand, as she quickly led him through the amusement park. Tomoyo made her way through the crowd while Eriol followed behind, his azure eyes always on her figure. Soon enough, Eriol found himself seated opposite side from Tomoyo inside the ferris-wheels, as the door was locked safely and the ride began.

Tomoyo smiled back at him, but he showed no emotion. His cheerfulness and his smile wasn't present like it usually was. For the first time she clearly saw his stoic and guarded face. She wondered why he was acting this way towards her and not any other person. It seemed unfair that he was treating her so different. What made it frustrating was that she didn't know what she had done to make him act like that in the first place.

"I had a dream about us." Tomoyo broke the silence around them. "We were together inside a ferris-wheels, just like we are now."

She stood up and walked towards the window, as she looked at the beautiful landscape surrounding them. "Did you know that in my dreams we are a couple?" Tomoyo asked. "Strange right? We barely know each other in real life."

Eriol watched her but he didn't reply. His expression remained the same.

"We stood side by side looking at fireworks outside the window." She continued talking as the ferris-wheels slowly reached the top.

"It was beautiful. You were smiling at me. We smiled at each other." Tomoyo spoke as she turned to look at him. "You whispered something inside my ear to make me happy."

She now turned her whole body to face him. "I might sound crazy right now, but tell me if these dreams have any sort of meaning. Every day I am hurting and trying to figure why it pains me so much to have these dreams."

Tears were threatening to come out of her amethyst eyes as Tomoyo found herself breaking down. It was not her intention to cry, but just thinking about the dreams made Tomoyo recall all that raw emotion whenever she woke up in the middle of the night. Knowing that crying would make everything much more uncomfortable than it was, Tomoyo was about to turn around when Eriol had silently stood up and brought her into his arms. He held her tight as she could feel his warmth envelope her.

"Tell me if you are hurting as much as I am now." Tomoyo whispered as she glanced up to met his eyes.

Her breath was caught as she saw his barrier crash down and his azure eyes showed a mix of emotions she hadn't seen before. It was those same azure eyes that adoringly looked at her in her dreams. Tomoyo couldn't hold her tears from overflowing as she saw how much pain his eyes carried and how much love it contained.

"Forgive me." Eriol whispered with such sorrow in his deep voice, before he leaned forward and kissed her.

Tomoyo felt the intensity and urge coming from his lips. She didn't push him away, but instead she found herself kissing him back. It felt right. It felt like they had kissed a thousand times before, and every time they kissed, she would feel the same shiver running throughout her whole body. For an instant she knew who he was.

...

_TBC_


	5. Opening the Book

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Thank you, thank you!!! I really appreciate the reviews :D I guess it keeps me going and writing the chapters as quick as possible! This story is soon coming to an end, and the questions you readers might have will be answered slowly, but soon :D Well without any further delay, please enjoy this chapter~_

* * *

**Tomoyo the Glee Card**

**_Tomoyo happily laughed as she sat on the grass beside Eriol. He smiled while his azure eyes gazed at her softly. They were sitting together during lunch break, while talking and looking over at the soccer field where their friends had decided to have a quick game of soccer. Tomoyo had opted to watch and Eriol had naturally kept her company. _**

**_Tomoyo glanced over at him as she smiled brightly and wondered how her feelings had changed from friendship into love. It was true that everyone knew them as best friends in school. Their closeness and bond made them a perfect match. Wherever she went he was always with her, even if it wasn't intentionally. Knowing that Eriol was beside her made Tomoyo's heart flutter with joy. _**

**_"Tomoyo." Eriol called her attention as she found herself staring at him for a minute too long._**

**_Blushing, she quickly looked away. Eriol chuckled before he softly pulled her face back to face him. "How long do you think I should wait?"_**

**_Confused she asked. "Wait for what?"_**

**_He smiled sweetly before he titled her chin up with his finger and leaned forward to kiss her. Tomoyo surprised, felt her heart beat faster than usual, as she sat there registering what was happening. He pulled back with a grin._**

**_"You know it would be nice if you moved your lips." He boyishly smiled. _**

**_Tomoyo stared at him dumfounded as her cheeks burned in warmth. Eriol softly chuckled as he laid his forehead against her forehead. _**

**_"I love you Tomoyo." He whispered as his eyes glowed in sincerity. "I have been wanting to confess for months now. Would you please be mine?" _**

**_Tomoyo laughed in happiness before she circled her arms around his neck. "You don't know how long I have been wanting to hear that from you."_**

**_His smile widened as Eriol closed the gap between them and kissed her lips once again. This time Tomoyo kissed him back with the same passion he felt. _**

Her eyes fluttered opened as she heard the birds chirp outside that bright morning. Her amethyst eyes came to settle upon a very familiar face that laid an inch away from her own face. She could feel his breathing caress her cheeks as she blushed. A smile came to softly grace her feature as she saw how peaceful Eriol looked while asleep. Tomoyo felt a sense of calmness. Her body felt relaxed and refreshed. It had been weeks since the last time she had a pleasant sleep.

Unconsciously her fingers reached up to brush Eriol's hair away from his soft face.

She wondered how she had ended up here. Tomoyo wasn't afraid. All she knew was that being with him right there was comfortable and right.

Hearing her stomach growl in emptiness, Tomoyo decided to cook some breakfast, as she slowly sat up. She then felt Eriol's arm tighten around her waist, making her smile widen at how protective he seemed over her. She carefully lifted his arm away, trying her best to keep him from waking up. She silently made her way out of the bedroom to find herself in the middle of the hallway inside of Eriol's mansion.

Strangely, she knew where to go.

Even though this was her first time in his house, Tomoyo had a feeling she had been there before. Her amethyst eyes scanned her surroundings. She knew what laid behind each door that she passed by. She could even make her way through the room with her eyes closed.

Tomoyo didn't know the full explanation of why she knew these details, but what she did know was that Eriol had been her boyfriend. She could tell by the way he had kissed her and held to her last night. Blushing, Tomoyo smiled to know that little by little everything was being revealed, and she would ask him everything once he awoke. Tomoyo wanted to fall in love with him all over again.

As Tomoyo descended the staircase, she came to pause on the last step as her eyes laid upon the wooden double doors in the left corner of the hallway. Her heart squeezed as she slowly made her way to the doors. It was in this room she saw a secret that she shouldn't have known.

"Meow."

Tomoyo turned around to find a small black cat with blue eyes gazing at her. Surprised, the cat looked exactly like the design she had stitched onto Eriol's uniform for the Olympics Festival. She watched as the cat approached her and she instinctively kneeled down to caress his head. It purred.

"Spinel." Tomoyo found herself whispering as she took the cat into her arms and hugged it. "I missed you."

Spinel looked at her with the same emotions as it purred back its sentiments.

"Do you want to help me make breakfast?" Tomoyo asked as she walked away from the wooden doors and made her way to the kitchen with Spinel in her arms.

Once she reached the kitchen, she immediately knew where to gather the ingredients and the bowls and silverware to be used. Putting on the apron around her body and tying her hair up in a bun, Tomoyo was ready to mix the flour and the eggs together for her pancakes.

"Tomoyo?" Spoke a confused voice.

Looking up form the mixing bowl. Tomoyo's eyes settled upon a tall female figure standing at the doorway with a surprised expression upon her face.

"It is you!" She cheered in happiness as the brown haired girl quickly ran towards her and picked her into her arms. She twirled around in happiness.

Confused, Tomoyo just laughed at her cheerfulness, as the girl finally came to a stop and looked at Tomoyo with tearful eyes. "I can't believe you're back! I missed you so much! Did Eriol finally tell you everything? I told him to hurry up! He is such a stubborn person! Ah! Tomoyo I am so glad that you are back!"

She smiled and replied. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"What?!" She cried in astonishment. "I am Nakuru!! Don't you remember me?" Spoke the girl in disappointment as she shook Tomoyo several times, as if that would bring back her memories.

"Stop that Nakuru! You are going to end up hurting the girl."

Nakuru stopped. Tomoyo then looked down towards the table top where the voice had came from, and the only thing she saw was Spinel looking up at them. Was it an illusion or did she really hear the cat talk.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?" Tomoyo tentatively asked, as she felt awkward to ask a cat to speak. She should have been used to strange things by now, since she has seen so many weird things happen since the day Sakura started to capture the Clow Cards.

"Sorry Mistress, I should have introduced myself properly from the beginning." Spinel slightly bowed his head. "I am Spinel Sun, or Suppi as you used to call me. That girl over there, who is holding you, is Nakuru Akizuki."

Tomoyo stared in disbelief as she slowly came to register what was happening.

"Just call me Nakuru!" Spoke the girl with a bright smile.

Tomoyo stared at both of them, trying to remember anything about Spinel and Nakuru, but nothing surfaced in her mind. Why couldn't she remember them? They seemed so attached to her. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could remember both of you." She spoke in guilt.

Nakuru hugged Tomoyo tightly. "Why are you making that face! It's not your fault! In fact, I would say Eriol should take the blame!"

"Don't blame our master Nakuru! You know he had a reason." Spinel answered, as suddenly a pair of butterfly wings popped out from his back, and Spinel flew up to level with them.

Tomoyo just watched them begin to quarrel, before she softly laughed. This felt nostalgic. "I would like to remember." She spoke longingly to no one in particular.

Nakuru hearing her words, looked at Tomoyo with bright eyes. "And you will!" She then ran out of the kitchen, still holding Tomoyo in her arms, as they headed to the next room.

"Nakuru, don't do anything stupid!" Spinel called after them, as he quickly followed behind.

Nakuru took Tomoyo to the living room, where she gently plopped Tomoyo onto a red armchair before she ran towards the shelves. There Nakuru took a thick photo album and ran back towards where Tomoyo sat curiously watching. She carefully handed the photo album to Tomoyo as she laid it upon her lap. Something glowed around the photo album and she could see that there was a small barrier around the object.

"It's guarded. I cannot open it. I even tried using my magic." Spoke Nakuru.

"Our master blocked it from opening. It's not just an ordinary album." Spinel added as he settled upon Nakuru's shoulder. "This album is meant for you."

Tomoyo touched the cover and knew that all the answers she wanted to know were inside that book. Not holding back, she tried to open the album, but she herself couldn't break the barrier. Even though this album was meant of her, it wouldn't open. Tomoyo tried several times but nothing happened.

"What to do?" Tomoyo questioned in frustration as she watched the album glow as if taunting her.

Giggles were heard around the room, as suddenly a small figure popped out of no where and floated above them. "Hello there!" Giggle Card greeted everyone as she descended from the ceiling.

"Giggles!" Nakuru called as she hugged the little figure into her arms. "I knew you would help me!"

Spinel eyed Nakuru, who suddenly let go of Giggles. "I mean. How have you been?"

"It was you!" Spinel accused. "You and Giggles are responsible for Tomoyo having magic!"

"We just wanted to help!" Nakuru tried to explain. "Besides I hate what is happening now!"

Spinel sighed. "I don't like it either, but it is our Master's decision and we need to respect that."

"But I wanted to help." Nakuru reasoned. "That is why I asked Giggle for some assistance."

Tomoyo looked at them. "So it was all a plan?" Tomoyo questioned. "What are you trying to help me with?"

Giggle smiled as she leaned forward to look at Tomoyo brightly. "We wanted you to remember. Putting magic on you would also mean that the barrier Eriol has taken to seal your memories could be countered."

"In other words. The dreams you had for the past few weeks are actually your real memories. You involuntarily broke some of the seal with your powers." Spinel explained further.

"They were real." Tomoyo whispered as she recalled her dreams. So the happiness, the pain, and the sorrows were all real. Everything had happened in the past.

Tears suddenly flowed out her amethyst eyes.

Nakuru slowly hugged Tomoyo as she broke down. How could Eriol seal such important memories? Their relationship was beautiful and real. Everything she felt was from her heart, and it killed her to know that Eriol was suffering through all this pain alone. If her dreams hurt her to the point of sorrow, she couldn't imagine what Eriol felt when he looked at her smile at school as if nothing had happened between them. The distance he put so that he wouldn't be tempted to hold her. Tomoyo now understood why his azure eyes were guarded and why there was an invincible gap between them. He didn't want her to suffer along with him, so he did what he knew best, and that was to protect her from the pain by sealing her memories with his magic. Eriol needed to do what he knew was the only way out, even though it meant that he had to suffer alone.

"I want him to smile again." Tomoyo whispered as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

Nakuru looked at her determined eyes and smiled. "You can. All you need to do is wish for his happiness. Besides, aren't you the Glee Card?" She encouraged.

Tomoyo brightly smiled as she nodded her head. Nakuru stepped back as she watched Tomoyo look down towards the album on her lap once again. A strong glow suddenly emitted from Tomoyo's body, as she closed her eyes and hoped. Clapping her hand twice, a strong light suddenly emerged from Tomoyo, blinding everyone who was around her. A strong gust came and the barrier around the book broke. The light slowly faded and Tomoyo opened her eyes. She felt the tingly sensation in her hands flow away.

"Your mission as Glee Card is over." Giggle announced.

"Your magic is gone, but in return the seal around the book is broken." Spinel spoke.

"Thank you for helping me." Tomoyo replied in gratitude as she looked at each one of them with a smile.

"Go ahead Tomoyo. We have been waiting for this moment for a very long time!" Nakuru replied brightly.

She softly laughed before looking at the album. Tomoyo then proceeded to open the cover. A glow suddenly started to emit from inside the pages, as a flash of light passed through her amethyst eyes. Tomoyo could see and hear her memories returning one by one into her mind. Their happy laughs echoed. Their stupid quarrels she could hear. Their kisses she felt. Her moments in his house together with Spinel and Nakuru were bliss. Tomoyo saw, felt, heard, and recalled everything. She could hear Eriol's voice calling her name.

As the album reached the last page, the glow slowly faded away, and the album soon closed.

Tomoyo opened her eyes as she sighed. She smiled with tearful eyes as the other watched her carefully.

"I missed you all."

...

_TBC_


	6. For You

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Thank you for reading and following this story until this point :D Finally the final chapter is here and I am glad that I was able to finish it up! Hope everything will be cleared! Thank you for all the reviews and I would appreciate if you could leave me one last one for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I hope to see you again in my next story, if there is another story! Ok, enjoy your reading :D _

* * *

**Tomoyo the Glee Card**

**Eriol chanted some words as a glow surrounded a key and turned into a staff. The staff then floated towards his outstretched hand, as Eriol watched Spinel and Nakuru transform into their true forms. Their mission was coming to an end soon. This also meant he could reveal the truth to everyone, especially to the person he loved, but until then every small detail was crucial. Tonight he was going to bring another mission to Sakura in order for her to transform the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. **

**Eriol closed his eyes and was about to use his magic when something caught his attention.**

**Swinging his staff upwards, Eriol flung open the double doors towards the hallway. His azure eyes spotted the presence he had detected. As he feared, it was the person who he wished the most not to have found out his secret. **

**"Eriol." Tomoyo whispered in complete shock as she stared at him with confused eyes. Questions began to enter her mind. "You are the one causing all these 'disasters'?" **

**He knew what he needed to do, but he couldn't bring himself to execute it. Tomoyo had slowly become someone very important in his life. Although in the beginning he had no intention in falling in love, things had changed into something wonderful that even he couldn't have predicted. **

**Eriol closed his eyes as he swung his staff again. "I'm sorry." He replied as a glow enveloped Tomoyo and she fell unconscious. **

Eriol opened his eyes as he found himself lying on his bed. A nightmare. He then noticed that the warmth beside him was gone and that he was alone on his bed. Quickly, he sat up and frantically scanned his eyes around his room for that familiar figure. Tomoyo was nowhere in sight. With a long sigh he covered his face with his hands before he heard the door to his room open. Eriol quickly looked up and his heart skipped a beat.

Tomoyo walked in carrying a tray with breakfast prepared. She settled the tray onto the small table beside the bed before she looked up to greet him with a soft smile.

"Hey there."

Eriol smiled back in relief to see her standing there. "Good morning."

"I made some breakfast. I hope you like it." Tomoyo spoke as she showed him the tray.

Eriol noticed that the food was prepared the way he liked it.

Tomoyo watched his azure eyes glow with regret, but she knew he was the one who suffered the most. He had his reasons and his kindness had brought them to this outcome. Tomoyo didn't blame him for anything, but she knew now that all the dreams she dreamt were all in fact her past memories. All the pain, the sadness, the joy, and the love was real. They felt all those emotions together and experienced so much as friends and lovers.

"Why did you have to go through all this alone?" Tomoyo questioned in hurt as she recalled how much he had held on to her.

Eriol looked up in surprise. Tomoyo was opening herself to him. He could see her eyes glow with concern, but most importantly, he saw how much she cared and loved him. Was he still dreaming? Eriol rubbed his eyes as he tried to make sure that what he saw was not an illusion. He had dreamt of breaking the seal that kept her memories hidden a million times in his dreams, but reality hurt and he knew he couldn't do it.

Eriol slowly reached out to touch her silky hair and then her soft porcelain skin.

"Eriol." She called his name with her soft voice as he was pulled into her mesmerizing eyes.

Tomoyo was back.

He saw her memories by looking into her glowing eyes. She was calling him and he longed for her. Eriol couldn't hold himself back any longer as he circled his arms around her waste and took her into his warm arms. He pulled her towards him tightly. Tomoyo blushed as she found herself hugging him back. They sat on the bed holding each other in the comfortable silence for a long time.

"How?" He whispered into her ears as he breathed in her sweet scent while his hands ran over her back.

"I broke the barrier around the album with my powers." Tomoyo answered as her fingers played with his silky midnight hair.

Eriol chuckled knowingly. "Spinel and Nakuru."

Tomoyo then softly pulled back to look at him face to face. "You are unreasonable Eriol. All that pain you gone through alone! Why?"

Eriol looked down in sadness. "It was for Sakura's sake and for the Clow Cards. My only mission in Tomoeda was to aid Sakura, but I couldn't have known that in the process I would have met you."

"We fell in love." Tomoyo whispered as she remembered how close they were to each other.

"I'm sorry." Eriol whispered in guilt. "From the beginning I was only here for my mission, and if I failed, the world would be in great danger. Clow Cards are very powerful creatures, they need to be controlled by their master's power."

"I understand." Tomoyo replied back as she softly cupped his face. "I know your intentions are for the good, but I wanted to help you."

Eriol looked at her in guilt. "It's not that I don't trust you Tomoyo, but if you saw me hurt Sakura, you wouldn't be able to stand by and watch it happen. Regardless for my friendship towards her, I had to use methods that might result in Sakura getting injured. I needed to seal your memories and make you forget about me, so that I could finish with my mission. I didn't want you to see someone you love hurt your dearest friend and suffer knowing that you could not help but to watch it happen."

She felt her heart pound wildly. He had done this for her. Eriol couldn't see her in pain and it was enough for him if he could protect her from that pain and suffer alone. He would do that because he loved her.

Tomoyo nodded her head in understanding. "I don't blame you for anything Eriol. You know me well and you knew what needed to be done. I am just scared that I could have lost you."

Eriol smiled to see her blush softly as her eyes glowed with genuine concern. "You would never lose me. By the contrary, I am the one who is most afraid of losing you." He confessed making her deeply blush.

"What will you do now?" Tomoyo questioned. "My memories are back. I know everything, and Sakura still needs to turn a few more Clow Cards into Sakura Cards."

Eriol leaned his forehead against her forehead. "Tell me what to do."

He was letting her voice her opinion and help him as a team. Tomoyo couldn't be selfish. She knew how important this mission meant, and she knew that she needed to hold back her instinct in protecting Sakura from any harm if she was going to stand by Eriol's side and keep her memories. Her commitment was for Eriol. She loved him and she wanted to help him.

Tomoyo smiled. "Finish your mission. I will be here with you. What you are doing is for the greater good. I won't suffer because of that. Eriol I trust you."

Her words meant a lot to him as he adoringly leaned forward and kissed her lips. She felt her body shiver in response as her heart pounded against her ribcage. Tomoyo kissed him back making Eriol deepen the kiss, as he longed to taste her further. He had waited for this moment for a very long time, and now that it was happening, he couldn't contain himself from consuming her. Eriol poured his love, making Tomoyo moan, as she felt her body burn in warmth and her heart melt.

She then pulled back for air, as she saw his eyes stare at her with passion, making her heart skip a beat. Eriol pulled her closer to him as she smiled.

"Forgive me Tomoyo, but I can't stand holding back any longer." Eriol whispered as he watched her smile before he kissed her again.

"I love you." She whispered through their kiss.

Eriol's only reply was to kiss her further. He didn't need to use words to tell her what he felt. She knew he loved her back and she could feel it through his kisses. That was all that mattered.

...

_Thank you so much for reading my story :D _

_THE END_


End file.
